Krakenoid
Krakenoid is a dragon-like Bakugan in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. Description A reputation for powerful battle tactics precedes Krakenoid. Impenetrable dragon scales cover every inch of his body. Double talons and a whip-like tail extend over the battlefield, piercing adversaries and sending poson into their veins. Game The Haos version has 850 Gs. The Aquos version has 900 Gs. The Pyrus version has 870 Gs. The Subterra version has 920 Gs. The Ventus version has 820 Gs. Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge An Aquos Krakenoid appeared in episode 2 of Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. It battled against Marucho and Tristar under the hands of Jack, a member of Team Anubias. It was doing very well until Zenthon appeared. In episode 6, Robin used Krakenoid to help out Anubias against Zenthon, but it and Bolcanon were taken out by Zenthon easily. It appeared again in episode 11, battling against Trister and being used by Jack. Even though it used his BakuNano Jamsaber, it was defeated anyway. In episode 12, It was used by Jack in the capture the flag competition. It fought against Boulderon, Wolfurio and Infinity Trister in the urban area alongside Horridian and Bolcanon until Trister used Stun Current to escape into the sewer. it later managed to track the brawlers down and chased them through the sewer, leading Marucho and Trister into an ambush. However, Marucho tricked Team Anubias and Krakenoid ended up being taken down by Aeroblaze's attack by accident. ; Ability Cards * Fish Lock: * Dealate Motion: * Pawl Toxin: * Wise Wave: * Wise Rush: Trivia *It is unknown who Krakenoid's real brawler is since Jack used it in episode 2 and 11 and Robin in episode 6. It is most likely that he is Jack's guardian, due to Robin using Bolcanon more often. *It seems that Krakenoid is able to become invisible/camouflage himself in water without using an ability card, as shown in episode 11. *Even though Krakenoids' name starts with "Kraken" and is a reference to it, Krakenoid looks nothing like the Kraken. Krakenoid looks more like a dragon-like Bakugan. *Krakenoid would be Battle Gear compatible if it had the pegs on its back, due to it having enough room to support Battle Gear like Zukanator. *Krakenoid somewhat resembles Lythirus. *Krakenoid is one of dragon bakugan group others are: Dragonoid, Wavern (although she is more based on a wyvern, though like Naga could potentialy evolve into a more dragon like form), Helios, Rubanoid, Plitheon, Avior (once again, more wyvern like), Ziperator (in some step), Naga (starts of wyvern like but becomes more dragon like) and Dharak. Gallery Anime Krms2.JPG|Krakenoid in Sphere mode (close) Kr2ms2.JPG|Krakenoid in Sphere mode (open) Krealms2.JPG|Krakenoid in real mode Screen shot 2011-05-02 at 3.30.33 AM.png|Krakenoid equipped with Gem Sabre in Sphere mode KrakenoidFour.jpg|Krakenoid equipped with closed Jamsaber KrakenoidFive.jpg|Krakenoid equipped with Jamsaber (open) krakenoidvstristar2.jpg|Krakenoid fighting against Tristar Znkrms2.JPG|Krakenoid thrown back by Zenthon KrakenoidSix.jpg|Krakenoid launching an attack with Jamsaber KrakenoidOne.jpg|Krakenoid using the ability Dealate Motion Trister using CLIMG WATER.png|Krakenoid getting hit by Trister's Climb Water KrakenoidTwo.jpg|Krakenoid becoming invisible KrakenoidThree.jpg|Krakenoid using the ability Wise Rush KrakenoidSeven.jpg|Krakenoid using the ability Pawl Toxin Picture 10hhhhtgfutio7.png|Krakenoid, Bolcanon and Horridian in Sphere mode 2011-05-29 1529 001.png|Krakenoid vs Ventus Flash Ingram TABakuganinhand.png Bakunano2.jpg Game Krakenoid.png File:Afcd0c69e7034cc75876459834061b64.jpg File:Riki doll-img600x399-1293034065otq8zo91112.jpg File:$(KGrHqEOKpQE0UEDTEztBNWn7u5BZg~~_3.JPG File:$(KGrHqF,!iME1N2w1YE+BNWoRoNc1w~~_3.JPG File:$(KGrHqJ,!lQE1F318lffBNWob8vL3Q~~_3.JPG T1YM4WXf4cXXaz5l2a 122214.jpg 310x310.jpg 435c46517408ee9ceef2a2c1d18f9185.jpg 140s.jpg Riki_doll-img600x399-1293034064dmwtqd91112.jpg Krakenoid.jpg KGrHqMOKkEE1vjFWJIBNe-7UlQ 3.JPG|link=http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/Krakenoid bakugankrakenoid.jpg|Ventus Krakenoid Bakugan Dimensions Clear Krakenoid.png Darkus Krakenoid.png Subterra Krakenoid.png Ventus Krakenoid.png Aquos Krakenoid.png Pyrus Krakenoid BD.png SarahsKrakenoid.png|Krakenoid on Bakugan Dimensions aquos_KR.PNG Kraken5.PNG Kraken3.PNG Kraken2.PNG Kraken1.PNG Haos Krakenoid.png Flare3.PNG PK.png VentusKrakenoid.png SubterraKrakenoid.png PyrusKrakenoid.png HaosKrakenoid.png DarkusKrakenoid.png ClearKrakenoid.png AquosKrakenoid.png Aquos_Krakenoid_Open.png Clear_Krakenoid_Open.png Darkus_Krakenoid_Open.png Haos_Krakenoid_Open.png Pyrus_Krakenoid_Open.png Subterra_Krakenoid_Open.png Ventus_Krakenoid_Open.png Category:Bakugan Category:BakuNano compatible Bakugan Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Villains Category:Team Anubias Category:Guardian Bakugan